Stupid
by Gleek318
Summary: Just an idea I had incorpeating me and my friends into an episode. All of our names have been changed


_**This is just a little story I thought up. Incorporating some new characters including me and my friends. (names changed) **_

August 20th 2001

My name is Cassandra Cabot. I just moved to Pittsburgh so I can attend college, PIFA to be exact. I'm 18, blond, skinny as a rail, 5'7, (taller in my heals) and I'm all dressed up for a night on the town with my best friend Marie. The very sexy, bi-sexual magnet for anyone with eyes.

But, no matter how tough she looks on the outside I know from our 10 year friendship that emotionally she's as fragile as glass. For example, she just broke up with her girlfriend and she has been all strong in public. Cursing Stella and saying she can do so much better. (which she can) But, last night I caught her on the couch with a tub of Ben and Jerry's, watching a video of a dancing couple. She always watched that when she was depressed, trying to live vicariously through the joy on their faces. So, as her best friend and unofficial l therapist, it was my duty to see she parties and relaxes, to get her mind off of that horrible person who broke her heart.

Our first stop was Woody's it is dyke night. I am not gay, but I'll go to the clubs and stuff cause of the usual friendly atmosphere that surrounds me. Plus, I love seeing Marie so happy. She has such a beautiful smile.

Finally, once we were outside the door, she spoke and it snapped me back to reality.

"Hey thanks for doing this." She told me. I shook my head and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I could tell you needed a little pick me up after what that bitch did." She wrinkled her nose in frustration.

"Don't call her that! It's not fair!"

"Hon, she cheated on you with half of our high school cheerleading team! She broke my best friend's heart and that isn't easily forgiven!" Marie smiled at me. I was the first person she had come out to in high school and, with a warm 'I don't give a shit now give me a hug' I have never left her side since. Unlike all of the people who beak her heart.

"First rounds on me!" Marie said, to which I said yes and I lead her inside. So we walked in and saw three Elvis's up on stage singing 'Follow that dream' We hung up our coats and headed to the bar. When Marie isn't looking. I see some one who looks scarily similar sitting towards the front. Dammit, it had to be Stella, and she's got some guys arm around her! I wait til Marie goes to the bathroom and take the opportunity to go up tap on her shoulder.

"Stella what the fuck!" Suddenly, she turns her head and looks at me and I realize…… it's not her. it's a really young, really hot guy.

"Fuck! I am so sorry." I say. "I thought you were my friends ex-girlfriend. Not, that you look like a girl. But the bitch has always dressed like a boy so.." I babbled on and on and on.

I babble when I'm embarrassed.

"It's okay." The blond guy said laughing. There was something familiar about this boy, I could've sworn I knew him from somewhere.

He was without a doubt the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Even though he was young, he had a very angelic quality about him, one I swear I have seen at least a thousand times before. And the brunette sitting next to him, with a protective arm and an even more protective glare surrounding the blond, Was. A. GOD.

"Let me introduce myself," Blondie said. "I'm Justin Taylor and this is my boyfr.. um this is Brian." He said gesturing to the brunette. They seemed to share a knowing smirk, presumably about the verbal stumble, then they turn to me, Marie just then returned form the bathroom and I introduced her. To which the blond smiled.

Wait, that smile……….THAT'S where I know him from!

"I'm sorry did you say Justin Taylor? THE Justin Taylor?"

He looked at me with a confused expression. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

I look down, because suddenly my shoes seem really interesting. How am I going to explain that I watch a video of he and Brian ballroom dancing at least twice a week because of how romantic it is?

"Um, no, we haven't. But, m-my fff-friend, she used to go to your school. And I kinda saved all the newspaper articles and news footage of you" I said, oh so eloquently.

"Oh." He said sadly, and immediately I felt so horrible I was tempted to ask Marie to smash my beer bottle against my head.

"I am so sorry. I was totally out of place. I shouldn't have said anything, I am so sorry. Marie I'll be at the car"

I turned to walk away and he grabbed my wrist to stop me. He spoke very firmly, yet calmly.

"No, it's okay. Really, I'm fine. You haven't offended me so please, relax, sit down and drink your beer. What was your name by the way?" I did as he asked and blushed slightly.

"Me?" I asked. "Oh, I'm Cassandra, Cassandra Cabot, and no I didn't mean that in a Bond, James Bond, way." I said joking, starting to relax. Justin laughed again and looked at Marie.

She was currently striking up a conversation with the lovely lesbian couple next to us, who I later learned were Lindsay and Melanie.

"So you said you two were friends? Is that it?" I looked back and fort between Justin's curious gaze, and the back of Marie's head before sighing.

"Yeah, we're…..just friends." Justin scrunched his nose and Brian rolled his eyes.

"Here we go, Justin's gonna meddle, and I'm getting a beer." Justin gave him a quick peck on the lips, then turned to me. Luckily Marie couldn't hear us, she was listening to the band.

"You like her don't you?" Justin asked. I bit my lip, but slowly nodded, admitting for the first time to anyone my desire for her. "How long?" I motioned to him to come closer so I could whisper it. When he heard 10 years he looked at me in shock. "Why haven't you gone for it?"

"She's my best friend! I can't tell her how I feel and risk loosing her. Besides, she's a real party animal sometimes and I refuse to be a fling." Justin shrugged and cast a quick glance to Brian who had just returned with his beer.

"I know just what you mean. My advice, if you love her and you think you have a snowball's chance in hell. Pursue it til you think you can't go anymore. That's how I got him. Right Brian?" He said winking and nudging the god like being behind him.

Brian nodded and said. "Yes it is." very seriously. I think I'm bothering him. Ok I have to tell them now, it's the perfect opportunity.

"Speaking of you two…" I said. "Um, I hope you don't think this is weird, but my friend, the one from your school sent me this e-mail." I said while digging through my purse. "She said I just had to see the and I quote 'most beautiful couple ever to grace a dance floor'" I said reading from the email on my I-Phone, which I then flipped so they could see the picture on it.

Justin was close to tears, and Brain was smiling. I got the feeling they have never seen this picture before.

"It came with footage to, I have it on here." I said, guessing they probably needed to see more. It was just something about their faces, they looked to overwhelmed yet so hopeful there was more.

Brian finally spoke. "Can we see some of the video right now?"

"Oh of course." I said opening the right file on my phone and handing it to Justin.

They both took an ear bud from my headset and watched the video my friend made with her camera at the prom. The same one I had 3 DVD copies of incase something happened to one. Plus the flash drive with both the picture and video I carried everywhere with me. It sounds weird, but somehow deep down I knew how important and special this stuff was.

When the were done they handed my phone back, both of them close to tears.

I shoved it back in my purse and stood when I heard Marie tell me she had to go to get up for her class early. I said okay and told her to wait for me by the door.

"We go to PIFA and we both have an early class. I can't believe she's turning in before 3am though." Justin's eyebrows shot up.

"No shit you're a PIFA student? Me to!" I smiled and shrugged.

"Guess I'll see you around campus then?" Justin nodded, and Brian stood so we were eye to eye. Then he stuck out a hand for me to shake.

"Thank you so much for that video." I smiled and dug in my purse, retrieving the aforementioned flash drive and handed it to him.

"What's this?' Justin asked me.

"An extra copy. I read about your condition, and it fucking sucks that you can't remember cause of that dick head, but now at least you'll have…I don't know... something. That dance is to beautiful to forget."

Justin held my hand close to his heart and stood to hug me.

"Thank you so much Cassandra."

"No thank you, for your advice about Marie. As for the video, it was nothing. You should be thanking him." I said pointing to Brian.

"What for?" Brian asked sort of bewildered.

"You mean besides gracing the world with your god like presence?" I joked.

He laughed at that. "Yeah I guess."

"For looking at him the same way I have dreamt about ……someone looking at me all my life. Everyone deserves a man like you."

"I couldn't agree more." Justin said. "And I seriously think you should try with her. You never know, she might feel the same way and has held back because of how straight you act." I nodded and gave him my cell number so we could keep in touch.

Then he hugged me and Brian gave me a grateful nod, which I returned, as a good bye.

"Good bye Justin."

"Good bye Cassandra."

Then I turned and headed towards Marie, Justin's advice ringing in my head. 'You know what' I thought. 'Im gonna do it. Now or never.'

"Hey." Marie said. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing." I said with a grin and a shrug. Then I took her hands and got serious. "Look I know that you just broke up with someone and this is probably the last thing you would possible expect me to say, but….Marie I am in love with you." Marie took a pause and stared at me. Shocked. I anticipated a slap, or a shriek or just her silently walking away. I felt Justin's stare on me and suddenly felt grounded. So when she grabbed my head and smashed our lips together I was steady enough to kiss her back.

"Lets get out of here." Marie said, I shot one more smile over to Justin who was smiling back, gave her another peck on the lips, and we left.


End file.
